


I Would Burn Down the World for You

by purplefennels7



Series: Tolkien Poetry [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark-ish, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, after morgoth's death, angbang, kay guys?, let's pretend sauron writes poetry, sauron seeks comfort in poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/pseuds/purplefennels7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Sauron/Morgoth. Rated T for author paranoia and, you know, evilness, world-burning... ect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Burn Down the World for You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A poem for the love of Sauron and Morgoth. DLDR, please. Sauron, Morgoth, and Silmarillion belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Enjoy~

it was an easy choice  
you  
or the graces of the valar  
I chose you  
I would burn down the world for you  
burn it a thousand times over  
if you asked me to  
when you were shunned  
and pursued by the forces of light  
I stayed by your side  
your faithful lieutenant  
I watched you level mountains  
ford rivers, turn landscapes to ash  
cold, cruel, calculating  
beautiful  
in your own way  
and when they finally caught you  
I could do nothing but watch  
and listen  
and swear revenge  
on all who had caused you such pain  
in that fortress  
your final breaths  
gasped in my arms  
I swore to you  
that I would wreak revenge  
and during every battle  
your face shone in my mind  
I would burn down the world for you  
set fire to all the land  
level the fortresses of your murderers  
anything  
to bring you back  
I still hear your voice in my head  
sometimes  
screamingragingscared in chains  
other times  
low and seductive  
in my ears  
I would burn down the world for you  
burn it a thousand times over  
but it would never be enough  
it would never bring you back~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Plezzzz? <3


End file.
